


Birthday Present

by blindpianist



Series: InoNao collection: The fated pairing of all time [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Naruyouni Narusa (TV drama)
Genre: Artists, Birthday Presents, Daily Fluff, Entertainment World, F/M, Fluff, Idols, InoNao is canon I'll kill anyone who disagrees, Nao can be perverted as well, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindpianist/pseuds/blindpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random drabbles for the most perfect pairing (no one disagrees!) namely Kei Inoo and Nao Minamisawa from the TV drama, Naruyouni Narusa.</p><p>Nao buys Kei an advance birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> They need more appreciation.

**Birthday present**

 

It's been two years since Kei and Nao started dating. They have decided to take things slow and it worked well for the both of them. They were able to know a lot of sides they did not know from each other like how Nao unconsciously squeezes the tip of her nose when she's thinking and Kei's habit of holding the remote in his hands throughout the whole movie without letting it go. It was interesting and both of them appreciated these little things about each other.

 

One thing Nao also discovered about Kei was that the latter gets over-excited when it's his birthday. Both of them share the same birth month which is on June. Nao's birthday comes first which is on June 15 while Kei's on June 22. Their birthdays are both approaching and Nao wants to get Kei a good birthday present now. A tie from the display caught Nao's eyes. She immediately went inside the store to check it herself. The store clerk greeted her.

 

“Welcome. Would you like me to assist you to our ladies’ section?”

 

“Ah. No thanks! I am actually interested on the men’s’ ties that you have on display.”

 

“Hmm, for a boyfriend, perhaps?” The clerk creepily smiled at her and Nao was not really that comfortable with it. She just nodded at him and silently wished that he goes away. The store clerk guided her to an aisle full of different neckties for men then left her with words of “Please inform me if you found anything interesting” which was a big relief to Nao. She does not really like clerks tailing around everywhere she goes. Nao scanned through them and found the exact one she saw in the display awhile ago. It was a mature-looking tie with a shade of dark blue.

 

 _But he doesn’t really wear ties though_ , Nao argued with herself. A mental image of Kei popped inside her head. Kei definitely does not wear ties. Maybe on special occasions but on his everyday attire, he does not. Nao sighed as she returned the tie on the shelf.

 

 _I need to give him something special for his birthday but what can it be_ , Nao wondered. She decided to walk to the next aisle and a bashed tint of red covered her face. She accidently walked onto the aisle for men’s underwear. All sorts of underwear were there like briefs, boxers and there is even thongs for men?! Nao was about to leave not until her eyes caught a weird color for a boxer.

 

 _“Rainbow-colored?”_ Nao gasped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this every day or any other day so I hope you'll stick with me until the end even though I know for the fact that I might be the only one who ships them together OTL.


End file.
